


A Delicious Dinner

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Incubus!Alfonse, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: I'm just going to keep things real here. This will be a self-indulgent incubus series I'll be working on with my friend Vulpixune. (You should go read their work, it's really good!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!





	A Delicious Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this off with Alfonse because why not!

To think that the sweet little human, the one he had met simply a few hours ago who was a bumbling, shy mess, the one who couldn’t even look at his feet without averting their gaze, was the same human he looked at now…

… Well, to be fair, they was still a mess. Just a different kind now.

Now here that same person was, trembling on all fours, trying their best to think of the correct words to ask him, beg him to do anything to them. They had already learned the first couple rounds or so to not attempt to take control, though they still cried and moaned out in ecstasy from the harsh punishment he’d given her. (It’d have been much worse too, if they weren’t so cute!)

“C… Co…” He used a sharp finger to raise her chin, forcing her to look directly into his amethyst eyes. Their once bright [color] eyes had grown dull from the life that had already left them. Not that he’d let them die so easily however, as he’d grown fond of his little toy. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t break them a little more though...

“What’s that darling? You’ll have to speak up now if you want something.”

“C… Cock…”

“Hahaha… Hearing such a cute face say such crude words… Now then… Just whose cock do you want?” He twirled a stray lock of hair that framed their adorable face, the endearing action only making them rub her thighs together in agony.

“Perhaps you’d want that clerk from that store to bend you over the counter and have his way with you, or that stranger we passed on the street who you eyed just a little too intensely… To have his dick shoved down your throat, fucking you like the dirty little slut you really are…”

“Nhnnn… A-Alfonse’s… I want… Alfonse’s cock!” 

He couldn’t help the predatory grin that grew upon his face, showing off the two fangs that seemed to gleam in the dim moonlight of her room. Standing from his spot on the bed, they started to drool once more at the sight of his cock, standing proudly at attention.

“Well? What are you waiting for my little pet?”

[Name] didn’t waste a moment, their lips parting to take his long member into her mouth, a hand reaching down to rub delightedly at his scrotum. Alfonse sighed in content as he watched them once more take his shaft into their mouth, that hesitation they once had nowhere to be seen. Oh, how it turned him on so much… Those [color] eyes looked up, hoping to hear Alfonse whisper out sweet praises for only their ears as they struggled to take the rest of him in, causing her movements to falter as she gagged in discomfort. Alfonse sighed as he pulled their head off, causing a groan to escape their lips. With a quick flick of the wrist, they stood at attention, Alfonse quickly pulling them into an embrace as he kissed them passionately. Their essence… It was sweeter than any chocolate could ever dream to be.

“Now now, we’ll have plenty of time to figure that out later. If you truly want to feel me so deep inside you, then I’ll just use right here…” His fingers lightly traced their outer lips, before quickly pulling away, moving to sit at the edge of the small bed. A finger beckoned to them, the human quickly climbing on, their arms wrapping around Alfonse as they lowered down. Their lips quivered from the feeling, a silent scream escaping them as his hips harshly bucked up against theirs once more.

As much as he enjoyed teasing them, Alfonse knew it was only a matter of time before an angry Klaus would stop out to see just why it was taking his brother so long to pick up some chocolate, and quite frankly, he didn’t feel like sharing... Yet. With that, he snapped his hips up once more, smiling as he felt their nails scratch along his back.

“A-Ah…”

“Shh now, just enjoy darling. I’ll be sure to make our last bit of time one you’ll remember, even in your dreams…”

Though it was only supposed to be one last time, he couldn’t help but indulge in your body for just a few more times, making sure to leave evidence of his existence everywhere he could touch. Before he knew it, the sun started to peak out of the sky, the first few rays shining onto your exhausted, sleeping frame which rested in his embrace. Normally he didn’t care to spoil his prey like this, but they was so much more than that if tonight was any indicator.

Being careful to not wake her, Alfonse slipped out of the bed, stretching out his body before looking for his human clothes once more. That’s when he saw it, an old, worn out diary. He blew off the dust, reading the name on it with a devilish smile.

[Name]...

He’d be back, for sure. And next time? He might just take them home with him.


End file.
